club_penguin_robberfandomcom-20200214-history
Penguinp7677
Penguinp7677 is a former member of the robber penguin force with batman903. He is the colonel of the robber penguin force. He is a pookie hater and pookie killer. Penguinp7677 was the sixth most wanted robber in club penguin, before he became good. Although he's good, he's still friends with Nickel500 and is in Batman903's RPF/TRA. He was in the EPF, but due to drama and other reasons he left them and aligned with S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is also an Asgardian. An evil Nova Penguin saved an old lady's cat from a tree an early morning in his home server Zipline, but he fell down and hit the floor. When he woke up he was in a strange place. A short man walked over to him and gave him a nova suit, he told penguin that he had earned it by saving the cat and told Penguin he was in the Nova Corps and Richard Rider AKA Nova Prime saw his heroic act and took penguin to the nova corps. Then Penguin jumped up, kicked the short guy to the side, put on the nova suit, and started laughing. The short nova asked why he was laughing, Penguin replied that he was ACTUALLY EVIL, not good and the old lady was his neighbour who asked for help. He then punches the short guy guy in the face and knocked him out. Penguin smirked while he blasted the building roof and flew out building and then flew out the nova corps. He really liked his new powers, he can now fly up to the speed of light, blast nova energy, and super strength. He took the nova suit that was meant to be used for good and used the nova suit for evil instead. The novas were furious, The cocky rookie Sam Alexander thought that he could actually take penguin on, and headed for penguin's igloo, they fought, and in a minute Sam was defeated easily and then penguin flew up, grabbed his leg, span him so fast and threw him back to the nova corps. The others became jealous of penguin and when they fought penguin they were defeated too. Nova Prime finally decided to let penguin go and told the novas to leave him alone. Which made penguin happy. ThorII Penguinp7677 aka Blaidor Odinson is a powerful Asgardian like his brother Thor. He has a powerful hammer which helps him control winds, storms, lightning, any other weather and flight. History Penguinp7677 was tricked by partstripes to join bradyd5 during the halloween takeover 2014 and penguinp7677 accepted the offer. However Penguinp7677 came back to the robber penguin force when batman903 explained to him that brady is evil and that brady is weak. Partstripes got so angry that a few weeks later partstripes and penguin were fighting and penguinp7677 was killed. However smpcp9876 revived penguinp7677 and then penguinp7677 became an evil nova. Nickel500 Nickel500 and Penguin's friendship started out in 2013 when he asked Nickel500 to let him join his robbery crew so Penguin joined him but Nickel500 spied on EPF which made him realize that Penguin is a EPF Agent so he fired him from his crew.In 2015 however he knew Nickel500 have a wikia account and he started his and few month he made jokes of Nickel and his crew which made the others pissed.Then 11Thunder12 unexpectedly appeared and told Penguin to stop tormenting Nickel500 which Penguin didn't resist.In January-February 2015 he can hack wikia which Dark and Smpcp9876 taught him how to do it which made him powerful to stop Nickel500.A last battle between Nickel500's crew and Rachael 1 2 3,Penguin and Yoda. Rachel 1 2 3 she was bored saying that Nickel500's crew are still "weak".On the wikia Penguin apologizes to Nickel500 which he accepts and he promises that he would ''never ''betray Nickel500 again. Allies and enemies Penguin's allies are: Smpcp9876, Batman903 and Flunce1, Nickel500 His enemies are: Partstripes, Bradyd5, Gold Spotter and Brady's evil crew Trivia *Penguinp7677 made a dragon formula for nickel to turn him into dragon so he could later mock nickel and make fun of nickel. * When he is fighting he makes his opponent look like a joke and make it look like their life is a joke and then penguin beats them easily * Nickel500 and Penguinp7677 now are friends again and hope they will succeed their mission to stop Bradyd5 and his crew once and for all. * He's one of Nickel's powerhouse allies - Penguin will be specially called in to fight powerful enemies who oppose Nickel500, because Penguin is very powerful due to him being a Nova, Nickel knows Penguin will have to job done. He will be used on emergencies and/or when nickel has another job and needs someone powerful to take out an enemy.